Aramis (BBC's The Musketeers)
Aramis is one of the four titular protagonists and one of the main characters of BBC's The Musketeers. Aramis is the medic of the four Musketeers and often the ladies' man and takes death very seriously. He is portrayed by Santiago Cabrara. Background Aramis is a member of the Kings' Musketeers and best friends with Athos, D'Artagnan, and Porthos. At young age, Aramis was friends with a girl named Pauline while living at the brothel where his mother worked. However, his father took him away from that life to be raised by him. Aramis became engaged to a girl, Isabelle, that he got pregnant with his child. However, they did not marry each other and the engagement fell through. Eventually, when he grew older, Aramis learned from his father that his mother was dead but didn't learn it until years after his mother passed away. Aramis joined the regiment sometime in 1622 when it was first formed. In 1625, Aramis and his friend, Marsac, where the only survivors of the Savoy massacre that involved the protection of a spy, which was the Duchess of Savoy herself. He was traumatically distressed from the event. It is unknown how they met, but eventually Aramis met Porthos and Athos and became each others' best friends and brothers-in-arms. Personality Aramis is virtuous Musketeer who is brave, honorable, and somewhat of a roguish figure. He was quite the romantic, often swaying women who were taken in by his charm, including the Queen Anne and her handmaiden. However, the only time it hardly swayed them was at the society that Countess Nione owned. He shows loyalty towards his friends, valuing friendship above everything else. For example, Aramis was dedicated to proving Athos' innocence when he was accused of murder, something he didn't commit and even always giving hugs when saying goodbye to the friends he left behind when leaving to serve God the rest of his days and also giving D'Artagnan a large embrace after becoming an official musketeer. Aramis believed they deserved justice, especially when it comes to accusations against them. He can sometimes be quite religious, even wearing a cross the queen gave him that keeps with him at all times.While his friend Athos takes drinking very seriously, Aramis does so with death, even giving his enemies their last rites when they are dying, showing he is quite a religious and respectful person. He honors the death as best as he can, even praying with the cross that Queen Anne gave him and often closes the dead's eyes. He even moved to close the deceased Rochefort's eyes after he died but Anne said, "No Aramis, not for him" showing the honorable side Aramis had to even his enemies. Aramis also had a dry sense of humor. An example of this in season one, episode three, where he sarcastically says that the man they were transporting will live off riches while they die on a battlefield while pouring the ale on the drink, showing his sarcastic sense of humor. Physical Appearance Aramis is a charming man with tan skin, black hair and brown eyes, even sporting a mustache and a goatee. He usually wore brown and black leather. He is also very handsome, attracting several women, who he all treated kindly. Appearances The Musketeers Aramis appears in all three seasons, portrayed by starring cast member Santiago Cabrera. He first appears in "Friends and Enemies" and last appears in "We Are the Garrison." In series one, Aramis first appears in the series where he is sleeping with his lover, Adele Bessette. Though they truly love each other, Adele points out that Richelieu is the one who pays for most of her troubles. Aramis quickly gets dressed when Adele knows that the Cardinal is coming. He manages to climb out her window, but accidentally leaves his pistol in her room. He later sighs in frustration when Athos and Porthos appear at the brothel. During their way back to the garrison, Aramis tells his friends that though she is lovers with the most powerful man in France as well, he is very much in love with her. However, Athos thinks that he loves stealing what belongs to the cardinal. At that moment, their captain, Treville informs the three friends that one of their fellow Musketeers, Cornet, and his party have not returned and sends them on a mission to find out where they could have gone. The next day, Aramis helps defend Athos when the young man, D'Artagnan, challenges the trio to a duel but are stopped by Constance Bonacieux. After Athos was accused of armed robbery and murder, Aramis and Porthos go to D'Artagnan later to help them prove Athos' innocence. During their interrogation of the Red Guard Dunjon, Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan learn that one of the Red Guards, Captain Gaudet pretended to be Athos to discredit the Musketeers. Attacking the Red Guards, they find enough evidence that Athos is innocent. Luckily, they make it on time before Athos is executed by a Firing Squad He entered a relationship with Queen Anne and fathered a child with her, who was to be raised as the son of King Louis. Relationships Aramis (BBC's The Musketeers)/Relationships Family *Prince Louis (son with queen Anne) *Queen Anne (lover) In the Books In the books, he is not the lover of Queen Anne but rather Duchesse de Longueville. In both cases, show Aramis and book Aramis both have children with the Queen and the Duchess. Trivia * Aramis is considered a ladies' man and takes death very seriously just as much as Athos does drinking, even giving his enemies last rites. Navigation Category:The Musketeers (BBC series) characters Category:Humans Category:French Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:The Three Musketeers characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Swordsmen